Just How it Should Be
by Song of the Phoenix
Summary: The Chronicles are stories about Ginny's life after the War Against Voldemort, it's 2008, Ginny is 21. She is feeling sad and depressed, because things aren't 'Just How They Should Be' I guess. Well, please R/R!


Just How It Should Be: Chapter One

It all started depressingly. The Weasley name was respected in general, yes, treated respectfully by all wizarding families? No.

There were always the _other_ wizarding families who were ashamed of associating with poorer people. People like the Malfoys, until after the WAV (War Against Voldemort) anyway, who were always treated well and deeply respected…but did people like them? No. Just a few generous donations in the right places and they were 'loved' by all. Did the people who _really _know them like them? No. But Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy would see their downfall soon enough.

It all started on one of the most exciting days I ever spent at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the day of the Triwizard Tournament's final event: that bloody maze that brought back that bloody Lord Voldemort to power. No, I'm not afraid to say the name anymore. I wouldn't give old Voldemort the satisfaction of knowing I was afraid of him.

After I had found out Cedric died and Harry was badly hurt, some way or another, I nearly had a heart attack. It was then that I guess I decided I would fight, and risk my life, and not be scared. Now I admit, I was truly frightened. 

We fought bravely in the war against the Dark Lord. I still have nightmares…and flashbacks.

I sometimes wonder, what would've happened if we'd lost? I shudder to imagine what it would be like.

But we won, Dumbledore still hanging on, and by the looks of it, he had no intention of leaving. He had stayed away from the fighting mostly, and stuck to strategy and attacks, he was to old and wouldn't have lasted long.

After the war ended, precisely when Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and I walked into Godric's Hallow, on Halloween 2007, our ages being Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco, 22, and I being 21.

My whole life changed once again when the war ended. Except this time for the better. When two of the Weasley family members, well, three eventually—Hermione and Ron were destined for each other—we immediately became heroes. Well, nothing compared to Harry, whom once again the boy, now man, which saved our world from Voldemort twice, and delayed him to power twice. But, nonetheless, we were given rewards of money that took the shabbiness out of the Weasley's family robes. As for Draco, since his family had become disgraced, people were willing to forgive him and his younger sister, and except them back into the wizarding community. 

But probably the most surprising thing that happened in that following year after the WAV was all the marriages the Weasley family saw. They seemed to all have the same idea: marry after we beat Voldemort, so he won't know we care about each other.

Me, being caught up thoroughly in the war, and the last years of my schooling, didn't even know half of these couples existed. But I must say the Weasley's married well. But also, as I look back to Hogwarts days, and I look at common interests between the couples, every couple was made for each other.

First there was Bill and Fleur (or is it Fluer?) Delacor, I must say, they make a very attractive couple…Fleur isn't exactly my favorite person, but she wasn't as stuck up and 'cold' and insensitive as I thought. Bill was also made the Gringotts Executive in Egypt, making him well known for his banking abilities.

Then there is Charlie and Cho Chang. I have to say, I felt rather sorry for Harry, but he didn't seem to mind much—I would find out why later. At first I didn't see any connections but then I forgot about something that I commonly forget about, Quidditch. Cho and Charlie are avid Quidditch lovers. In fact, she plays for the Everlasting Eagles, a very popular team. Charlie, even though he was very busy during the WAV, he seemed to have time to meet Cho, train dragons—or whatever he does with the blasted creatures—fight in the war, and find time for snogging in between. I know this because they announced their engagement the minute they found out Voldemort was history.

Then there is Percy, who to none of our surprise, married Penelope Clearwater. Her being the perfect wife she is, wrote a book called, '101 Wonderful Ways to be a Perfect Housewife of a Perfect Home' So that added an '_Witch Weekly _Acclaimed Author' in our midst. We found out she was totally excepted into the clan when we saw one of the award winning books on my mother, Molly Weasley's, book shelf.

George, my trick-making brother, married the lovely Katie Bell. George and Katie also seemed to share the major interest of Quidditch, as so many of the couples in our family do. But, being the perfect family we are, Katie is on the Everlasting Eagles also, as a chaser, so there is no rivalry between her and Cho.

Which brings me to my next couple: Fred and Angelina. Ever since the Yule Ball my third year, I knew they had something. No need to say that Quidditch is a main topic of conversation in this couple too. Although she doesn't play Quidditch professionally, she has a son, Michael George, don't ask—I didn't, whom she had to take care of. But when and if she decides to play Quidditch I'm sure they'll be a spot on the Everlasting Eagles for her too…but for now, she seems content to have VIP Passes to every game.

Fred and George have been too busy with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, which had become the most famous joke shop in Britain, and was now heading to other countries besides Britain, to go out for Quidditch, but their wives are more than capable to fill that position. 

But now…onto my favorite couple, Ron and Hermione. Sure they have their fights and squabbles…but a blind person could see they were made for each other…even Draco said he had never seen a couple go so good together…except for him and Parvati Patil, who had turned out to be a supermodel, and had even won '2nd Sexiest Witch' award in _Wizard's Weekly. _

Draco said he would've dated the 1st place sexiest witch, except for that witch was his sister, Cassidy Malfoy, which makes me go on to the next couple.

Draco has also one more favorite couple: Harry Potter and Cassidy Malfoy. Him and Harry had become rather good friends—in a twisted sort of way. Draco said he was glad she was with Harry instead of some other prat of a wizard who would just want her body. I have to admit though; they make a stunning couple…Cassidy is probably the most famous witch in the world entertainment-wise, while Harry will always be most famous wizard. It did help that Harry was no longer the skinny, short, messy-haired kid I used to know from our school days. He was, well, in my eyes, perfect looking. Him and Draco had tied for '_Witch Weekly's _Best-Looking Wizard Award'. I have to admit, I'm jealous of Cassidy, she got Harry when she first met him…I had admired Harry since I first met him—and I never even got a date! Some people get all the luck. 

But still, Harry is the sweetest person, and from what I hear, Cassidy treats him right. But still…

Sometimes I think it's not fair…how come I'm the only one in this 'perfect' world who is all alone? Licking war wounds by myself, while everyone one else is getting help…literally. I think this world's to good to be true—and it's all going to come crashing down soon. That's just my opinion.

But that might just be, because, I, Ginny Weasley, am not loved like the rest. And that's just _not _how it should be.

A/N: Did you like it? Please tell me and review. I also want to know…SHOULD I MAKE IT A SERIES? OR SHOULD I JUST LEAVE IT?


End file.
